Adorable!
by xxx-wings-xxx
Summary: Ivy is very fond of Patroklos... one sided Ivy X Patroklos


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul calibur.

If anyone's got any requests for a Soul Calibur V couple I'd be happy to write it! ^^

No flaming! I know it's kinda a crack couple but so what? I mean it would be kinda wrong if they did, Yanoe... But it's just me expressing myself... I think Patroklos and Leixia are the cutest together myself. It was so funny how she just blatantly told him he was attractive but Natsu and Maxi did too, so heh heh yeah. ^^' (Xiba's obviously the only one of the group who don't find him attractive :p Lol)

What do you think? 3

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Patroklos asked himself softly looking over the quiet city.<p>

Ivy Valentine smirked to herself at the sight of the young man.

"_Now theres a pretty face I thought I'd never see again,_" she thought to herself.

"Well, well. I heard someone was looking for me, didn't think it would be that mouthy boy," she said loudly.

Patroklos turned around and Ivy's heart started to beat faster. He's face... Was just too-

"Ivy there you are! I've been looking all over for you..." the boy looked hesitant for a moment, "Do you remember me?"

"_Oh he's just **TOO** adorable!_" the irritating girlish side of Ivy's mind squealed inside her head.

Ivy said nothing just gave him an unreadable look, scolding herself in her head to stop being so foolish.

It was suppose to be men drooling over her, not her drooling over little boys... No matter how undeniably handsome they were

"Please tell me all you know about the three sacred treasures," he said quickly with determination.

"_And his voice..._" Ivy thought "_So sexy. And adorable!_"

Ivy try hard to keep up her cool exterior, and succeeded in doing so. No one would guess that she saw this boy more than a burden.

" _He's so cute. Too cute for his own good! And those eyes, there so pretty. And his lips... They look really, really soft-_"

"Ivy?" Patroklos asked his eyebrows furrowing, "Are...you ok?"

Or at least she was succeeding in doing so a second ago.

Ivy blinked twice, her mouth forming into a small 'o'. She quickly shut it and composed herself mentally and more importantly physically.

"Yes yes, fine," she said smoothly, "So you want resurrect it, hm?"

Ivy saw a look of determination in the boys eyes and didn't wait for an answer, her attractive red painted lips settled into a smirk and her eyes glittered smugly.

"But even if you are successful, it will only be a nuisance if the wielder is... lacking."

"You're right. I can't keep denying my lack of skills and longer!"

Patroklos fiercely drew soul calibur from it's scabbard.

Ivy just smirked and raised her snake sword.

* * *

><p><strong>(NOT GOOD WITH FIGHT SCENES, BARE WITH ME!)<strong>

"Ready?" Patroklos asked.

She nodded with a smirk and lunged forward and did a vertical slash with her snake sword.

Patroklos grunted but quickly recovered from the shock.

He did a series of powerful slashes on the women and she failed to block everyone despite her efforts.

Ivy grunted and attempted a grapple move but Patroklos broke it and threw her to the ground forcefully.

"What?" Ivy choked out amazed at the boys skill.

Patroklos powerfully swung the sword downwards into the older women's body while she was lying on her back.

Ivy screamed in agony.

"_This boys good, too good. That will teach me to under estimated people... He's so cute though!_" Ivy thought.

Ivy quickly jumped up and threw a powerful high kick at him which sent him flying backwards.

With legs like that he didn't expect no different.

"Would you like some more?" Ivy teased playfully with a smug smile.

As Patroklos was about to get up Ivy took advantage and whipped him with her sword, doing a fancy combo of twirls of loops around her body before slashing it up and down repeatedly with grace. She then placed a heeled boot on his chest and ground her foot against his abdomen as if she was putting out a cigarette, which was painfully due to the spike of her heel. (**A/N: Yes, I know cigarette's probably didn't exist in the 16th century but who cares? And that's what she does. I think it's badass :p)**

The audience that had gathered were in awe at the display. Some where concerned, some where excited, some just wanted to see Ivy's chest and rear area.

Patroklos looked slightly put off but got up quickly before she could do anymore damage and thrust his sword over his head downwards and preformed a guard break. Some men cheered in the distance.

"Go on lad!" one of them shouted merrily.

"How rude!" Ivy gasped and swung her whip like sword in a huge circle which earned a couple of hits.

Patroklos tried a low thrust to her stomach but he was too slow and she blocked it with ease.

"Seriously is that the best you can offer me," she smirked.

"...No."

Patroklos slashed her horizontally with such power that it made her stumbled backwards a few steps.

"I see your... Weakness!" Patroklos announced.

He sprinted forward and slashed her painfully fast, as Ivy stood paralysed, trying to get her breath back by the blow that had left her heavily winded, Patroklos stood with his back to her.

"I'll carve my own fate," he said.

He then held his scabbard up and sheathed Soul Calibur swiftly, this action seemed to have a magical effect and a giant sharp shard of crystal pierced Ivy's back and pushed through her chest. Ivy screamed and feel to her Knees and then fall face flat on the floor as the jumbo sized crystal vanished into glittery dust.

Patroklos smirked triumphantly as he walked over to the snowy haired women.

"I have lost before but those days are over."

He held his hand out for her to take and smiled.

She gave a little smirk as she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I guess you'll do to wield that sword," she admitted.

"I'll do whatever I can. Please tell me about the three sacred treasures," he said, sheathing his sword. This alarmed Ivy, expecting another crystal spear to pierce her, it didn't and she allowed herself to loosen her shoulders and relax.

" _He's been waiting long enough might as well tell the cutie now,_" Ivy thought, "_Especially after that little performance._"

"Many years ago I saw the Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga in person," she began, "An oriental man named Kilik had the Kali- Yuga. He was with a women with a Chinese sword and a man with nunchuks."

Ivy turned her head to the side and tilted her chin up slightly to look at the clear blue sky.

"I... Do not know where they are now," she admitted with a hint of sadness in her deep voice due to the fact that she couldn't help him a more.

"Thank you," Patroklos said, "I will find them. So please expect me there."

The blond teen turned around to walk away and Ivy paused for a moment before grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"What...the hell?" Patroklos muttered with a puzzled look on his handsome face.

Ivy didn't care, she was puzzled too and she needed to know something.

"You seem very different to how you where in the forest that day..." she said giving him a suspicious look still gripping his wrist firmly "What's changed hm?"

He looked down in an almost shy way which made Ivy mentally squeal like she had done earlier.

"...Well something happened. And It opened my eyes, I suppose," he said quietly.

He looked up after a few seconds to see the women staring at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I prefer you like this," she said letting go of his wrist and giving him the first genuine smile she had ever given him, it wasn't a smirk or a perverted smile but a nice warm smile. And he was lucky because she didn't give them often.

"You're very brave Patroklos, after all that's happened you're still strong and determined. Even if you have made a few mistakes, you've corrected them now."

Patroklos looked taken back by her sudden kindness and a small blush even dusted his tan cheeks.

"Well there's still one more mistake," he said with distant look in his eyes.

"Well you better get to work then haven't you?"

Patroklos nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you shortly, Patroklos, until then goodbye," she said with the same smile present on her face.

"Bye Ivy," he said taking a few steps before pausing and turning around, "And thanks," he said returning the smile that was currently shining on her face before walking off.

"He's so cute," she muttered to herself before sauntering off, not the slightest bit ashamed of her thoughts towards the younger man. And besides, it wasn't just about physical attraction anymore. In the end he turned out to be a really nice boy... And even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter because he's adorable!

* * *

><p>Please review! And tell me how I can improve and stuff. (I know there a lot ^^')<p> 


End file.
